fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Distrail Magic
'Distrail Magic ' (あっさりしたほちょう, Assarishita hochou, Light Step) is an ability enhancement caster magic that is closely related to Phasing Magic. It is a moderately powerful magic that relies more on the user's endurance and martial arts prowess than their magical aptitude. It is often cited as being called Distrail because of the coloured trail of light left by a user as they travel. Overview Distrail magic is a relatively underrated and unknown martial enhancement magic that focuses primarily on expanding the options of a user without directly giving them new attacks. It functions to enhance the combat concepts of mobility, assault, retreat, and feint. The Magic is mastered through a series of "Concepts" that build the basic structure of the magic itself. Despite the advantages afforded by the magic, it is costly in stamina, magical power, and most importantly time. If one seeks to fully master each of the Concepts it may take years. However, few people take an interest in fully mastering Distrail. The Concepts Like many Martial Arts, there are simple concepts upon which everything in the system relies upon, within Distrail Magic these concepts are Conservation, Velocity, and Displacement. Conservation Conservation encompasses the practice of creating barriers for preserving the physical form of the user during the use of the magic. It is the first concept that is traditionally taught and is considered a prerequisite for all of the other Concepts. Conservation is the primary reason for the magically draining aspects of Distrail, and if one seeks to lower the magic strain it is recommended to practice more thoroughly its principals of barriers. With practice comes the knowledge of how strong a barrier should be to accomplish a task. Velocity Velocity encompasses the practice of converting magic into power, or a driving force. It is traditionally the second concept taught, but the first concept that is mastered. Pushing the user forward and lending more physical power directly into their attacks. It also allows the increasing the speed of the person themselves so as to travel more rapidly. With mastery, this Concept allows for the selective acceleration of certain parts of the body. Displacement Displacement encompasses the practice of becoming incorporeal and passing through objects. It is traditionally the final Concept taught, and the last concept mastered. The first lesson taught for Displacement is that of Emergency Displacement it is the prerequisite for the rest of the Concept as it provides the survival mechanism for the event of one baecoming solid within in object by transporting them to the nearest open space, at the price of magic and possibly physical pain. It should be acknowledged that in the Concept of Displacement one is not truly incorporeal, merely they are partially displaced and displace space around them, so that they can move through everything in a sort of flow. This flow is not interrupted by solid objects, however, forms of energy can interrupt this flow and damage the caster or cause them to become solid. This Concept in conjunction with Conservation form the most magically draining function of the magic. So that, when Displacement is practiced one cannot effectively employ attacks. With mastery, it may become possible to employ limited attacks while incorporeal. Combat Applications Distrail Users are often martial artists who were originally quite skilled already, but sought a form of magical enhancement to their abilities. As such, Distrail is a magic designed almost exclusively to the requirements of a martial artist. The magic is capable of being employed to create small defensive barriers, increase the kinetic energy of attacks, increase the speed of the user, and become temporarily incorporeal to pass through objects and attacks. The greatest detriment to the use of Distrail are its high magical and physical requirements. As such, fights with Distrail users are usually no longer than ten minutes, but are often much shorter. Not uncommon either, are for Distrail users to be bimagical with a second, preferably ranged magic to compensate for their lack luster ranged abilities. However, Distrail users usually seek to quickly close the range in an engagement and end the fight with fast, devastating strikes. These abilities, such as barriers, speed, kinetic energy increases, and incorporeal form may be applied to other objects, and in the case of skilled users to other living entities. Trivia * Distrail Magic is primarily based on the canon Phasing magic in a hopes to expand it into a truly reasonable magic Category:Caster Magic